tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
This is a timeline chronicling the events of the Railway Series. Goldenbear would like to note that it is NOT for the events of the television series, and anyone who adds any information relating to the television series will be blocked. =1806= * Plateway from Ward Fell to Balladswail built. * The Skarloey Railway is opened. * Neil is built. =1853= * The Sodor and Mainland Railway is built. =1864= * Skarloey is built. * Talyllyn is built. =1865= * Skarloey arrives on Sodor. * Rheneas is built and arrives on Sodor. * Dolgoch is built. * Skarloey has trailing wheels added to improve stability, and has a cab installed. =1870= * The Wellsworth-Suddery Railway is opened. =1875= * Stepney is built. =1879= * Duke is built. =1880= * The Mid Sodor Railway is opened. * Victoria is built. * Sir Topham Hatt I is born. * The mines engine is built. =1881= * Petit is built. =1883= * The Tidmouth, Knapford and Elsbridge Light Railway is opened. =1887= * Tim is built. =1894= * Merlin is built. =1895= * Godred is built. * Ernest is built. * Wilfred is built. =1896= * Edward is built. * Godred arrives on Sodor. * Ernest arrives on Sodor. * Culdee is built and arrives on Sodor. * Shane Dooiney is built and arrives on Sodor. =1897= * Construction on the Culdee Fell Railway begins. * Wilfred arrives on Sodor. * Percy is built. * The red engine is built. =1898= * Jim is built. =1899= * Donald and Douglas are built. =1900= * The Culdee Fell Railway is opened. * Godred falls down the cliff and is taken out of service. =1901= * The Culdee Fell Railway is re-opened after receiving further maintainance after the events of Godred's death. =1903= * Toby is built. * Falcon is built. * Albert is built. =1905= * Falcon is rebuilt with a rear pony truck. =1911= * The Reverend W. Awdry is born. =1912= * Stepney is rebuilt. =1913= * Thomas is built. =1914= * The North Western Railway is formed from the Sodor and Mainland, the Tidmouth, Knapford and Elsbridge Light and the Wellsworth and Suddery railways. * Sir Topham Hatt II is born. =1915= * Thomas arrives on Sodor. * James is built. * The Ballahoo tunnel is built. * The workshops at Crovan's Gate are established. =1916= * The Tidmouth-Arlesburgh branch is built. * Johnny Morris is born. =1917= * Stanley is built. * The Peel Godred electric engines are built and arrive on Sodor. =1918= * Duncan is built. * Albert is scrapped. =1919= * Jerry is built. =1920= * Edward arrives on Sodor. * Henry is built. * Trevor is built. * George is built. =1921= * Edward is rebuilt with an enclosed cab and a Fowler tender. =1922= * Gordon is built and arrives on Sodor. * Henry arrives on Sodor. * Lord Harry is built. * The red engine arrives on Sodor. * 98462 and 87546 arrive on Sodor and are shortly sent packing. * A second bore is cut for the Ballahoo tunnel after Henry stops in the original. =1923= * Victoria arrives on Sodor and is made into a summerhouse at an Elsbridge orchard. * Alaric is built. * Eric is built. * Stuart is built. * Rex is built. =1924= * The Reverend Teddy Boston is born. =1927= * Annie and Clarabel are built. =1929= * Duck is built. * The spiteful breakvan is built. =1930= * Albert is scrapped. =1932= * Oliver is built. * Blister I and Blister II are built. =1934= * Terence is built. =1936= * Tim is scrapped. =1937= * George Carlin, a comedian who was to be the second narrator of the "Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends" television series in the US, is born. * Willie Rushton is born. =1938= * David Mitton, who was to be the director of the "Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends" television series, is born. =1939= * Gordon is rebuilt with Stanier parts and a Fowler tender. =1940= * Ringo Starr, a musician who was to be the first narrator of the "Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends" television series in the UK and US, is born. * Christopher Awdry is born. * Toad is built. =1941= * Stephen Topham Hatt is born. =1944= * Sixteen is built. =1945= * Michael Brandon, an actor who was to be the fourth narrator of the "Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends" television series in the US, is born. =1946= * James arrives on Sodor and is overhauled. * Thomas is given his branch line. * Stanley breaks down and is scrapped. =1947= * The Mid Sodor Railway and the Tidmouth-Arlesburgh branches are closed. * Duke is sheeted and abandoned in a shed. * Falcon and Stuart are purchased by the aluminium works at Peel Godred for an expansion project. =1948= * The North Western Railway becomes officially known as the "North Western Region of British Railways". * Bertie is built and arrives on Sodor. * Terence arrives on Sodor. =1949= * Henry, Gordon and James go on strike. * Percy arrives on Sodor. * Harold is built. =1950= * Henry is overhauled. * Rheneas is overhauled. * Falcon and Stuart are sheeted. * Henry is rebuilt into an LMS Stanier Class 5 following his crash. * Fred is built. =1951= * Toby's tramway closes down. * Toby arrives on Sodor. * Stuart and Falcon are purchased by the Skarloey Railway and renamed "Peter Sam" and "Sir Handel" respectively. =1952= * Michael Angelis, an actor who was to be the second narrator of the "Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends" television series in the UK, is born. * Mavis is built. * Trevor is scrapped. * Queen Elizabeth II visits Sodor. =1953= * Pierce Brosnan, an actor who was to be the third narrator of the "Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends" television series in the UK, is born. * Trevor is purchased by the Vicar. * Edward is overhauled. * Bill and Ben are built. * Diesel is built. * Wilbert is built. * Barry is built. =1954= * Rusty is built. * Bulgy is built. =1955= * Duck arrives on Sodor. * Mark V is built and arrives on Sodor. =1956= * Sir Topham Hatt I dies. * Daisy is built. * Ted Robbins is born. =1957= * "City of Truro" visits Sodor. * Diesel visits Sodor. =1958= * Alec Baldwin, an acotr and comedian who was to be the third narrator of the "Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends" television series in the US, is born. * BoCo is built. * Rusty arrives on Sodor. * Duncan arrives on Sodor. * Skarloey returns from being mended. * Cora, Ada, Jane and Mabel, Gertrude and Millicent are purchased for the Skarloey Railway. * BBC producers make a documentary about the Skarloey Railway. =1959= * Donald and Douglas arrive on Sodor. * The spiteful breakvan is crushed by Douglas. =1960= * 199 is built. * The Diesel is built. * Old Stuck-Up is built. =1961= * Daisy arrives on Sodor. * 7101 is built. * The Peel Godred EMUs are built and arrive on Sodor. =1962= * Mavis arrives on Sodor. * Peter Sam gets a Giesl funnel. * Sir Handel gets "steamroller" wheels. * Rheneas returns to the Skarloey Railway. * Lord Harry arrives on Sodor. * Alaric arrives on Sodor. * Eric arrives on Sodor. =1963= * Stepney visits Sodor. * The Diesel visits Sodor. =1964= * The Tidmouth-Arlesburgh branch is re-opened, to be serviced by Duck. * Culdee returns to the Culdee Fell Railway. * Lord Harry is renamed "Patrick". * The Works Diesel is built. =1965= * The one-hundredth anniversary of the Skarloey Railway is celebrated. * BoCo arrives on Sodor. * Barry is scrapped. =1966= * Bill and Ben arrive on Sodor. * Mike is built. =1967= * Bert, Mike and Rex arrive on Sodor to service the Arlesdale Railway. * Reverend W. Awdry and Reverend Teddy Boston visit Sodor. =1968= * 7101 arrives on Sodor. * 199 visits Sodor. * 7101 is renamed "Bear". * Oliver, Isabel and Toad are rescued by Douglas and arrive on Sodor. * Dulcie, Alice and Mirabel are saved from scrap for service with Oliver and Duck. * Scruffey is scrapped. =1969= * Bulgy arrives on Sodor. * Duke is discovered by Fergus Duncan, the Reverend W. Awdry and the Reverend Teddy Boston. =1972= * Bert is rebuilt into a narrow gauge outline with a taller chimney, dome and cab. =1976= * Jock is built. * Bert is rebuilt with a larger boiler. * Pip and Emma are built. =1980= * Thomas is overhauled. * The Works Diesel arrives on Sodor. =1981= * Henry is given a Fowler tender, rather than one like Edward, Gordon and James. =1983= * Old Stuck-Up visits Sodor. =1984= * Duke is fully restored. * Sir Handel visits the Talyllyn Railway. * Annie and Clarabel are rebuilt. * A television series based on the adventures of the engines first airs, with former "Beatles" drummer Ringo Starr narrating the series in the UK and the US. =1985= * Blister I and Blister II arrive on Sodor. =1986= * The Reverend Teddy Boston dies. * Sigrid of Arlesdale arrives on Sodor. =1987= * Mavis is involved in a collision with a lorry. * Bulstrode is turned into a children's playground on a beach. =1989= * Blister I and Blister II are re-engined with a 20 h. p. Lister engine. =1990= * After Privatisation, the name "North Western Railway" becomes official. * Thomas is invited to a railway show in York. * Frank is re-engined again. =1991= =1993= * Wilbert visits Sodor. =1994= * Barry is rescued and arrives on Sodor. =1995= * The Golden Jubilee of the Railway Series is celebrated. * Pip and Emma are purchased by the North Western Railway. =1996= * Ivo Hugh is built. * Willie Rushton dies. =1997= * The Reverend W. Awdry dies. * Sir Topham Hatt II dies. =2000= * A movie based on the television series "Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends" is released. =2006= * The manager of Anopha Quarry is visited by the police after Henrietta is booked for allowing workmen to ride on her balconies. =2007= * Victoria is returned to service. =2008= * David Mitton dies. * George Carlin dies. Category:Railway Series